danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Omega16
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the "User:Omega16" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ivan247 (talk) 03:18, July 22, 2014 (UTC) (Please note: This is an automated message.) Signature Test ( Omega16)(Talk) 15:48, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Deleting messages from talk pages Generally speaking, that is a terrible idea. If you want to clean up your talk page, make an archive. For example, "User talk:Omega16/Archive". Flat out deleting everything on your talk page is widely frowned upon on most wikis. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Oops. One of many things here I did not realize. I apologize. Omega16 (talk) 02:08, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::It's no problem. Do you know how to make an archive? If not, all you need to do is add "/Archive" at the end of "User talk:Omega16", then edit your message page, go into Source mode at the top of the page, copy all of the text, delete it, and then put it in the archive. Then add " " to the top of the talk page. You don't have to archive every single message you get. Generally, we do it after 100 messages. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I think I'll be fine without doing so for a while. Thanks, though. I'll probably do so when the talk page goes overboard, but I don't think that's gonna happen for a while. Omega16 (talk) 03:05, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Perfect timing...I think. Omega16 (talk) 20:56, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Shadow Titan. Who the fuck is he? You act like you've had history with the guy. Start talking so we can get an idea of who we're dealing with. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:19, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Shadow Titan was an uploader who uploaded a few things to Powder Game in 2011/12. He came back just over a month ago (Probably early July, but I was gone for a while beforehand, so I don't remember.) At first, he seemed fine, but then he started to get irritant. Things REALLY heated up after he made this post on the 24th: "- ｢PERISH 4.5｣ - by StarTrekSpock 70votes 2014/07/24 05:59 * Your deletion request is sent. Use a different ground. Most of the 5hit here is all unoriginal." -Shadow Titan 07/24 12:35 After that, things skyrocketed to a pretty heated argument that lasted roughly three weeks. I'd be willing to post the argument, but because of how long it is, I'd have to put it in a Pastebin comment. He also tried to attack me in the Cross Virus board, and he tried to act neutral in the PG2CB and after the argument in the PGCB, but then after Σsigma posted that he joined the wiki, I had to look at what he did. I had to fix several of his "edits" by undoing them as I knew what his intentions were. I think you probably know the rest, so I'll stop the post here. ( Omega16)(Talk) 06:34, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Uh, yeah, Ivan? Permaban that fucker. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:46, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thoughts You seem to be having fun going around editing random SR things right now - how about you make pages for the new weapons? ;) Aka I can't be bothered doing it myself, but I want to see the info! muahaha [[User:Hachi1|'' Hachi1 '']] 27px 09:26, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :I wish I could, but I had to be out for three days again. :Damn my father and his rushy behavior...Either way, I'll add on and fix anything about them immediately. ( Omega16)(Talk) 22:41, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Stupid Crap From a Stupid User Please stop some of your "grammar changes". In many cases you are not correcting the grammar but just slightly rewording the sentence and not making it any more grammatically correct or any clearer. If these is how you want to spend your time, so be it, but I'm just saying some of them are pointless. Spades78 (talk) 00:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) : >> "If these is how..." Yeah, you're one to talk. : Spades, please give up. He can edit what he wants, and if his grammar isn't perfect, someone can fix it. There are plenty of articles with far worse grammar. Adding "dumbfuck Omega" to your summary also isn't necessarry. If you don't stop insulting users, you will be banned. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk))) 00:54, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :: To hell with it, I've reported him already. Also, I didn't do that one, Spades. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:30, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: This guy's behavior reminds me an awful lot of Speddos... Starts off helpful, but slowly grows to hate a specific user. Then he starts flinging insults. And then he gets banned and starts a bunch of suckpuppet accounts. They even have similar names. ::: ... Oh fuck. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:41, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :I love the heading of this one. XD :...Wait...Speddos?......MOTHERFU*technical difficulties* ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:43, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :: IVAN DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GET TO WORK ON THIS ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::: Okay, but in all seriousness, I don't think this guy is Speddos. Speddos has been globally disabled multiple times over. Yeah. You ever heard of Speddos, Omega? DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, I have. He's the one who makes a ton of fan art, starts likable, then insults and says retarded comments among 50 or so accounts (such as Sky Hawks), right? ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:49, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Then again, I wouldn't have made that fonted comment if I didn't know. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:51, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Erm.... I've heard plenty of stories about Speddos.... I'm not about to get caught up in one of those stories, am I? I'm not about to bear direct witness to one of those stories, am I? DMS, telling people that Speddos has been globally disabled "multiple times over" does not give them any confidence that he's been actually put out of the picture this time either. The "multiple times over" part only increases my suspicions that Spades78 could be Speddos. If not actually Speddos, he could still turn out to be the exact same general breed of troll as Speddos. *shudders* RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:36, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::For the breed of troll part, please refer to the last bit of DMS's first comment on in heading. :::::As for the other part, there's always that little tiny chance. ( Omega16)(Talk) 19:57, September 16, 2014 (UTC) About Speddos. OHOHOHOHOHOH. It goes so much friggin further than that, Ask an admin like Ivan about it. It's quite a read. This guy was a fucking nutcase. He even managed to sneak through our ban wall at one point. He was with us for almost a friggin year with this fake account. And then I made him mad and he blew himself up all over it. Yeah. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:53, September 16, 2014 (UTC) : Well, you gotta admit, I knew more than most newer ones would've known about him. : That must have been quite a trip... ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:56, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I spent upwards of two hours undoing the shithead's edits on this wiki at one point. Two. Friggin. Hours. And then he was finally permabanned. Hopefully. Unless this Spades guy is him having scrounged up a new IP Address... DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:59, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, god, please not be that... ( Omega16)(Talk) 02:00, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's... possible. But we haven't heard from the guy in, like, years. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:04, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::There's always that little chance... ( Omega16)(Talk) 02:05, September 16, 2014 (UTC) 80k DPS Hey, Omega, when I said i had 80k DPS and you thought i was a hacker, I was NOT refering to the 4 priest team, i was refering to the 2 priest and 2 angels team, they use fire god 7 with ruby 6 and bullet's card 4 I have tested the DPS with the ice castle boss, in truth, it's NOT 80k DPS, it's 90k! i killed the boss in 2.76s, 250k/2.76= ~90k, I am NOT a hacker Aeinstein (talk) 11:43, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :...You do realize that it is completely pointless to talk to me on the wiki, right? Omega16(Talk) 23:57, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Stick Ranger Creator S'up Omega Weapon from FF16. I think that making SRC into reality ourselves may be possible with the help of various people on this wiki. If there were anything that you could do to help make it reality, would you be interested in helping? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:55, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :Did you seriously just call me that...Wow. :Anyways, to be fair, I'd like to see some pics and whatnot about it. Omega16 (Talk) 04:16, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :xD Sorry, slightly tired brain here; couldn't help myself xD :Unfortunately there's no pics yet, however there is quite a detailed written idea here. If you also check the talk page for that page, you should find this link. After reading through the first link, please do try the bookmarklet available on the page in the second link on Stick Ranger. It contains a code capable of modding Opening Street. That bookmarklet is what makes me think the idea detailed in the first link may very well eventually be possible for us on the wiki to make into reality if we all work together. Anyway, if it's something that you want to help with if there's any part of it that you can help with, please do let me know (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:45, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :Honestly, I'd like to see the idea be developed by others more before I contribute to anything whatsoever. If it turns to scrap before it ever kicks off, what's the point, then? Omega16 (Talk) 05:54, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :I kind of get where you're coming from, and I have no intention to force you to help. Doing work on something only to have it fall out from under you is kind of a sucky feeling that I can understand not wanting to run the risk of experiencing. Just... if absolutely everybody came from that perspective, then everybody would wait for someone else to do something first. If nobody went first, then nobody would do anything. That exact perspective is what typically causes things to fail before they can kick off. I'm trying to be the instigator of the movement so that it kicks off, and the more people I have helping from the start the more momentum the kick-off is going to generate. I really would appreciate it if you could help add to the kick-off momentum, though whether or not to help is entirely your choice. (: RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 06:25, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, RDB, but I'm gonna have to decline for now. This isn't just because I want to see how much it progresses before I make a decision, but also because I'm already doing too much crap as it is. I want to do some things first before I can attempt to do anything on this project of yours. Omega16 (Talk) 22:07, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, understood. (: Best of luck with those other things. If any of those things are projects of any sort, please do show them to me when you feel that they're presentable (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 22:20, August 30, 2015 (UTC) So, it's been about two months since you asked me if I wanted to help in the SRC. Any updates on what's been happening about it? I haven't really paid attention since I got Admin on another Wikia and I still haven't finished updating several Stick Ranger enemies (God dammit, I've been distracted and procrastinated this, but I still gotta do it. :P). Omega16 (Talk) 01:11, October 19, 2015 (UTC) While it doesn't appear that work on SRC itself has started yet, Ivan247 did manage to start modding SR. His mods are pretty awesome; he implemented totally new effect codes for compo items, he has new weapons, a new stage, and- wait for it... a brand new class. The stage is probably within point blank of being set for work to start on SRC, though everyone seems to have stuff going on IRL too. So it may be a while before work starts anyway. I'll let you know when it's starting to kick off, though really any additional things that you can help figure out how to mod would put everything a step closer. Really, the key thing is to figure out how to mod interfaces, create new interfaces, and add new functions. That's when it will be possible to turn SRC into reality. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 11:10, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :I see. Well, pretty soon, I'm gonna start learning to do coding shit where I'm from, so I might be able to pull some stuff for it. Omega16 (Talk) 19:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Adminship You have been granted Administrator rights on this wiki. Please read this page to learn more about the extra tools that comes with adminstration rights. Also note that as an administrator, you can move pages without leaving a redirect. Important stuff: Avoid leaving personal comments if you are blocking other users, especially if it is a sockpuppet. Simply use the pullout tab to select a general reason (e.g. Inserting gibberish into pages), add more reasons you think necessary (MUST be objective, e.g. brief descriptions of behaviour) and block. For sockpuppets, simply select "Abusing multiple accounts" and leave the additional reason textbox blank just like how I did to the last few. Also: Please do NOT edit the abuse filter unless you are 100% sure what you are doing. It can be easily misconfigured without enough technical know-how and a misconfigured filter can seriously wreck stuff up (preventing normal edits, blocking innocent users, even demoting yourself or making unnecessary /16 range-blocks). Ivan247Talk Page 11:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Just as several have expected. Thank you, Ivan. I shall use it to how you see fit. Omega16 (Talk) 18:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Second day on the admin job and we're already running into problems. Alright, listen. Just because you have the ability to do something doesn't mean you should do it immediately. Jumping the gun on certain issues can cause far more problems than it's worth. Trust me. Being an admin over on FB ever since it was made, I'm fully aware of the consequences doing stuff like this can have. Is it true that people might have agreed on the topic? Possibly. But that's doesn't change the fact that there could always be unexpected changes. Waiting until the okay is guaranteed is for the best by a long shot. And seriously, saying "Oh, Ivan can pick up the pieces later if he doesn't like it" isn't tactful or mature for an admin at all. It's pretty callous and uncaring, and that's the exact opposite of what an admin with any sort of credibility has and needs. Keep this in mind for the future. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Knew you were gonna say something, so I'm restoring them as we speak. Omega16 (Talk) 23:13, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Gifs The thumbnails are all gifs. Delete the png. RedHardcore (talk) 05:35, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :I was way ahead of you. You don't have to remind me of this. Omega16 (Talk) 05:36, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Calculations Is it possible that you can make the calculations for my added post? It would be helpful to the people that still play the gameMorrisDay1999 (talk) 23:25, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :You haven't made an edit since August, so I have to ask: Are you talking about Monster Box here or is it about another game? Omega16 (Talk) 04:28, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Now that you're back, quick update on recent events Just in case you're not fully aware of what's going on, I'll drop a short description of what's been going down. recently appeared and made questionable edits to pages. When asked to stop, he turned full-on vandal and vandalized a few pages before being banned by yours truly. Later, he made account to bypass the ban. Made more edits than the previous one, including uploading an unamusing Trump image (calling it Ivan247). After I got on high alert, the account was banned as well. Radiant assisted in rollbacking edits. , but after Radiant pointed it out to me, I banned it before he did anything. This happened on Sunday. He has not made any activities since, but considering of these kinds of incidents, we're remaining on high alert regardless. I've been keeping a hawk-eye on (which also has the benefit of having the means to detect new accounts being created), as well as keeping taps on the for a more refined means of searching for new accounts. DMSwordsmaster Talk 08:45, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :One of the main benefits I have to my Wikia settings is that I automatically start on . This is just to check up on recent edits. When I saw some user talk page responses, I took a closer look at what just happened via the RecentChanges. GG on your part, because I would've dropped block bombs quickly. :Hopefully, this is only temporary, but we should still keep watch for a week at least. Omega16 (Talk) 08:52, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :Mhm. So far, this seems to be a self-contained incident. I don't immediately suspect this is yet another Speddos attempt, mainly because the methods of vandalism (Although similar, with spamming huge walls of images) aren't consistent. But we'll be attentive. :There's also the Solomon303 ordeal. I don't think he's yet another vandal, probably just a misguided user who doesn't understand we're an English speaking wiki. Still, we'll be alert for any "degrading" of his temperament. Vandals are oh so fun. DMSwordsmaster Talk 08:56, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :: . Omega16 (Talk) 09:03, December 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Indeed. At the very least, it's pretty unlikely something that big will happen again with at least two active admins and a multitude of rollbackers around as opposed to one semi-active admin. DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:09, December 20, 2016 (UTC)